


Make Me Yours

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Shiro get's stuck with a job of taking an Altean Prince to another Galaxy.The thing is, all the other Guard's get sent packing long before they even get to stay.So when a stranger makes his night better, Shiro goes with it.Character's are all 18 and Up





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porlanox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porlanox/gifts).



> It's Shance.
> 
> I wrote this for a friend, who motivated me enough to write Shance and Smut, so I hope I did a good one for my first Shance fic.
> 
> Comments are LOVED

Shiro let out a heavy sigh as he sat at the bar. 

He was tired, depressed and over all not liking the prospect of an order he was given.

He, the upcoming hot-shot of a guard, was being promoted to the ranks of protecting Royalty. Not just any Royalty, no. Not Galra Royalty that he thought he would be guarding. Not a Princess who was most-likely calm and level headed. It was a Prince from the Altean kind.

The said Prince who had tormented all the guards and sent them packing because they could not keep up with the Prince’s dangerous attitude. What was considered dangerous, he didn’t know, as the papers were rather vague.

With his fate signed, he shot back the class and placed it down, feeling the warm rush hit. He started to feel a bit better now. He looked around the bar where he was at, figuring he better enjoy his last free night out until he too got sent packing. 

Shiro gave a deep frown, not finding anyone that really fit his fancy to flirt with. He gave up, turning back to the bar to order another drink, he wasn’t drunk enough yet to even like anyone in the room, let alone talk to anyone.

“Can I have another Snod, please?” He gave the bartender a smile, causing the woman to let out a giggle. Yeah, Shiro wasn’t drunk he enough yet but to amuse the person delivering him alcohol. “Thank you Numa.”

“One of those nights, huh Shiro?” The woman giggled, taking joy in pouring him another drink.

“You have no idea. I won’t be here for awhile. I’ll be escorting a Prince to the Yams Galaxy.” Shiro shot back another drink, leaving the bartender to pour another one.

“Oh, you mean the Prince dear old Rolo couldn’t handle?” She gave a wide smile. “Good luck on that one there. I hear he’s a real hard case to handle. Vanishing at all hours of the night, getting captured, ransomed.” Numa left the bottle there for Shiro to take. “Have this and another bottle as a going away gift on me. I’m gonna miss seeing your mug here.”

Shiro raised a glass to the woman.

“I thank you ma’am.” Shiro shot back another one, finally feeling like he could relax. He leaned forward, grabbing the bottle and looking at the thing he knew he’d probably kill by the end of the night. Numa smiled, leaving him be in silence as she tended to other customers. In the corner of his blurring vision, he saw some young beauty took a seat next to him.

“Oh? What’s with the long face?” The teal haired man cooed. He watched as Shiro turned toward him, resting the bottle down on the table. “Looks like to me you got dumped or something?”

Shiro cracked a smile, enjoying the new face in the bar, one he didn’t mind chatting with.

“Ah, if I was dumped, I would be in a better mood.” Shiro played with his empty glass, wondering when or if he should pour himself another one. “It would mean I’m free to do whatever I want.”

The newcomer leaned back in the chair, crossing his long legs and arms, humming.

“You look like you're free for the moment…” The man gave a flashy smile. “ And to do whatever you want, well...why not me?” He winked at Shiro, leaving the man’s jaw to drop at the implications of his words. A deep red blush his Shiro’s face as he turned away. 

“I...I don’t even know you!” Shiro let out flustered words. “Besides, do you pick up men often at the bar?” Shiro decided to pour himself another drink, he was still way too sober for this. He watched as the different species man looked kinda hurt by those words.

“No, I don’t get out often….” The brown skinned man reached for Shiro’s bottle, taking it and drinking right from the thing. Shiro narrowed his eyes, watching as the man took the deadly liquid from him and drank it like it was a soda. When the stranger finally came back up to breath, he let out a confession. “ Freedom for me is rare too, so I understand.”

Shiro raised an eye up, finishing his cup again. 

“The name’s Shiro. Mind if I know the person’s name who’s stealing my bottle?” Shiro was starting to feel a bit more brave.

“Oh? You mean I’m not stealing your heart?” The red flush was starting to take over, his pointy Altean ears was evidence of that. “My Cousin calls me Lan.”

Shiro mouthed the name.

“Lan?” He looked over at the smaller man, noticing that he had moved closer. The alcohol was heavily kicking in. “So you're in the same boat as me? One night of freedom then responsibility kicks in?”

Lan let out a defeated sigh, he looked away, leaving Shiro to regret his words.

“Something like that…” Lan pulled the bottle back towards his painted lips, downing the bottle in a surprising feat. “...Enjoying what I have now. Talking to a man with a handsome face.”

Shiro had moved closer, feeling butterflies in his chest as Lan complimented him. Shiro leaned in close to Lan’s ear, whispering something he had hoped wasn’t too pushy. If anything, Shiro could blame it on the alcohol. 

“Make me yours for the night…”

***

Hungry lips clashed together, as Lan pushed Shiro against the wall. The height difference didn’t hinder the smaller man in the slightest, more so as he looped his arms around Shiro’s neck, gaining more leverage. 

The alcohol still raw in their blood, as was the need to please their burning bodies. Lan pulled away, gasping for breath as Shiro leaned forward to leave marks on the dark skinned man. He left red marks in his wake as he moved to remove the shirt in his way.

Lan let out a fit of laughter as Shiro made his way, further down on his flushed body.

“That tickles.” Lance let his embrace fall away as he helped Shiro take his shirt off. What other words he had planned to say, was silenced when a warm tongue and teeth started to suck on his nipple. “Fuck…”

Shiro smiled into Lan’s chest, looking up with his sharp eyes. 

“We will get there, but for now.” Shiro worked his way towards Lan’s pants and pulling them down, exposing the Altean ridged penis to the human eyes. Shiro looked at it in awe. He had seen human and galra before, but not Altean. It was similar to human’s, but bigger, longer and more ribbed. He swallowed hard, feeling the heat between his own legs grow.

Shiro kneeled down, letting his lips play with the tip. Lan rested his hands on the wall, feeling excitement as the man started to go down on him. His member was throbbing as he watched Shiro move. His long, hot tongue, licked the shaft with care. Each time, traveling longer, his mouth, going deeper, sucking ever so often. 

Lan looked away, otherwise he would have lost it just watching. He wanted more but he held back as his hands dug into the walls. He choked back a moan as Shiro went deeper, leaving Lan to almost buckle from the shock of it. His hands fell away from the wall and into Shiro’s soft hair, where his nails started to dig into the man’s scalp. 

Shiro hummed at how sensitive the Altean was, causing more of a reaction out of the man. It wasn’t long before Shiro started pulling back, then pushing forward. He was face fucking himself on Lan’s pulsing and for his surprise, growing cock. Shiro’s hand’s traveled up, playing with Lan’s ass, working slick fingers from saliva and precum, into the needy opening. Stretching and teasing him as he worked his mouth around the member. He worked in two fingers before he felt a change in the man above him.

Lan let out a cry, leaving Shiro to pull deeper forward as he tasted and felt the sperm invade his needy mouth. Shiro remained seated there, swallowing the best he could while he was deepthroating the man. Shiro pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva on sperm in his wake as he looked up.

Lan was weak in the knees by one of the best blow jobs he had gotten in awhile. He was still heaving, gasping for breath as Shiro stood up and pulled the Altean into a messy kiss. Lan wrapped his arms around Shiro again, pulling his body closer. It wasn’t long before Lan was spun around, his back pushed up against the wall. Shiro quickly loosened his pants, letting them fall between his knees as Lan lifted his legs off the ground and wrapping them around the taller man. 

Lan felt his body being pushed harder into the wall, as he felt a warm heat press against his opening. He let out a hiss and had wished he had brought some lube, but the wetness from Shiro’s dick would be enough. 

Lan lowered himself down, as Shiro pushed himself up, pushing his tip into the tight ring. It was slow, something Lan didn’t mind because it meant he had time to adjust, time to take the thick penis that was going in deeper. Lan leaned forward, biting Shiro’s neck, leaving love bites in his wake. That action, caused Shiro to buck, shoving in deeper than he had intended, causing Lan to cry in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“Oh fuck…” Lan’s body was shaking, leaving Shiro to wonder if he should stop, but Lan’s ass pushing deeper was the Altean’s answer. Shiro pushed up again, this time fully seated inside. His balls resting at the base of Lan’s ass, leaving both men to breath heavily. Lan rolled his ass, causing Shiro to gasp a bit at the action. “Fuck me…”

Shiro did as told, pulling out and quickly pushing back in. The pace he set was slow at first, listening at all the soft noises Lan let out with every small slam. Once he and Lan started to get into the motion, did Shiro start going faster and harder.

Lan pulled his arms closer, as his legs started to give out, leaving Shiro to grab lose legs and let them hang loosely as he started to pound into him with slick vigar. It wasn’t long before Shiro grew tired of standing and wall fucking Lan, so he pulled him away from the support and brought him down to the ground. 

Lan wasn’t to thrilled about the position change to be on the dirty ground, but that quickly went away when Shiro hit a different spot, making his mind go blank again. He kept hitting it, over and over again, causing Lan to cry as Shiro drilled into him deeper. 

“Fuck,fuck,don’t stop…” Lan dragged his nails into Shiro’s shirt, digging deep into his skin. Each pounding sent Lan farther to the edge, granting Shiro more access than he had before. One last deep and heavy thrust, sealed their dirty night.

For a second time that night, Lan came. As did Shiro, who was seated deep inside, draining his sperm deep within the wanting hole. Shiro remained there, his mind blank as he leaned heavily on top of Lan, mixing the mess between themselves. 

Their drunken sex act was done for the night. The one night stand was finished. The dirty deed was done. 

Shiro pushed himself up, pulling out and watched as his seed dripped out of the perfect Altean ass he had just finished abusing. He watched as Lan pushed himself up, covered in dirty, sweat and spent sperm, red marks all over his body where Shiro either sucked on or held tight to. 

Shiro stood up, pulling up his dirty pants and brushing away the dirt that he could. The shirt in which he still had on, was a lost cause. Beyond stained with fluids and dust. He walked over to Lan’s discarded clothes, which only wear was the dust from the ground, he dusted them off, before handing them over to the mess of an Altean.

“So, how was your freedom for the night?” Shiro slurred, watching as the flushed Altean brought his legs up close to him, bit anger in his face. 

“You came in me…” Lan pushed himself up and looked disgusted. “and I’m dirty. How am I to get dressed like this?” He looked at Shiro, who just shrugged that the Altean’s predicament.

“I don’t know, just do what I do.” Shiro started to leave the dark alleyway they had agreed was the best place to fuck. “The walk of shame?”

Lan shakily stood up, leaning on the wall that he was pinned on just moments ago. He quickly pulled his shirt on, then his pants. He slowly walked over to Shiro, who was kind enough to wait for him to get dressed.

“Look’s like dawn is coming.” Lan sighed, tiredness in his voice. He gave a slight hum. “My last day as a free man was better than I expected it to be.”

Lan walked up, resting a hand on Shiro’s shoulder and leaning in, placing a kiss on the man’s cheek. Shiro smiled, watching as the Altean pulled away and walked down a different path, leaving him alone in the fading darkness.

Shiro let out a tired sigh. If he wasn’t going to be gone in the morning, Shiro would have gone after Lan. Would have asked for his number. Would have asked for a date and not a quick, dirty fuck in the streets. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. 

For his last night of freedom, it was a wonderful.

***

Shiro, for the lack of a better word, was soar. The Altean was a lot more heavier then he had looked. Regardless, he looked refreshed and ready to take on his mission as guard. 

His eyes lit up as he saw a familiar Altean Princess and her Galra Guard walk in. 

“Princess Allura! It’s wonderful to see you again.” He turned his attention towards the Galra. “And Keith, I see you moved up the ranks fast.”

Keith crossed his arms, giving him a snarky smile.

“Sorry to see you got sacked with Princess Allura’s cousin.” He let out an “ouch” as Allura punched his arm, leaving the Galra to lower his ears at the Princess in embarrassment. “What, you told me yourself he went missing again last night…”

Allura crossed her arms, tapping her foot in anger.

“Matter’s not. You should be congratulating him for this position. Not Lan’s mystery adventures.” Allura watched as Shiro paled.

“What…?” His heart stopped when he heard the name Lan. He swallowed hard, wanting to laugh out loud, because there was no way in hell. 

“The third Royal in line for the thrown if something were to happen to the King or Princess. Prince Lance of Mira.” Keith turned around and looked at the door, frowning a bit. “ For some reason, he saw you and refused to come out.”

Allura sighed heavily as she called out. 

“Lan. Please come out and introduce yourself to your new guard.” Allura watched as her cousin walked out, his face somewhat sickly looking. Concern on her face. “Did you drink too much last night?”

Prince Lance walked up, standing tall and elegant. His marked skin, covered in silks of hues of blue and gold. His blue eyes, never leaving the guard in front of him, who he could tell, was trying hard not to let his jaw drop. 

Lance took in a deep breath, to calm his nerves. Shiro too, took a breath as well. Once their eyes clashed, they shared of mental moment of “OH FUCK!” but kept a straight face.

“I am the Prince of Mira. King Coran’s son.” Lance bowed his head down. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my Guard.” 

Shiro stood tall, bowing down further to hide his grinning face.

“I am Takashi Shirogane. Guard of the Royal Lineage of Earth, Altea and Galra.” He set his back straight again, flashing a smile towards the Prince. “ It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” 

He felt fluttering in his chest, a grin wide on his face. He watched as Lance turned away, trying not to break the secret between the two in that moment. 

Shiro mused for a moment as he watched those Altean ears turn bright red.

Maybe escorting the troublesome Prince wouldn’t be so bad after all.

****

END or TBC, 

Comments will be loved and will determine if there will be more. 

****


End file.
